


Talking Bout the Car Wash

by 3star4life



Category: VIXX
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Kenvi - Freeform, Lust at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, VIXXMas2020, blond jaehwan, hot people, hyuken, short-shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Wonshikonlystops at the charity car wash after a blond in black short-shorts grabs his attention.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 7
Collections: 2020 party!





	Talking Bout the Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [VIXXmas 2020](https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/2586.html?thread=211994#cmt211994) on dreamwidth.

To be completely honest, Wonshik doesn’t really _need_ his car to be washed and, quite frankly, he thought charity car-washes were a bit of a rip-off. He could pay a lot less at a car-washing station for a quality wash. He had scoffed as he drove past before damn near hitting a curb after getting distracted by a bubbly blond in the black short-shorts.  
  
It should be a _crime_ , a devastating one at that, over how good the stranger looks in those shorts. So here he is, waiting in the line, about three other cars in front of him, for an amateur car wash. He bites his lips, moving his head to the side and squinting his eyes to focus on the object of his interest. Quickly pulling down his car’s mirror, he makes sure he looks decent, his hair isn’t out of place.  
  
He flips the mirror up when the car in front of him starts to move up, a burst of excitement with each inch he drives. It seems two of the cars have left, the driver in front of him being _graced_ with the blond cutie’s smile and attention. The hottie bends over to the car window, his shorts-cladded ass pushing out slightly, the wet t-shirt sticking to his body. Wonshik nearly drools.   
  
The blond throws his head back to laugh at something the driver said as he takes the money from him. Wonshik watches with parted lips and heart eyes, taking in the _divine_ look in front of him. A knock on his window breaks him out of his trance, glancing up to find another car-washer waving at Wonshik with a smile.  
  
With a scowl, Wonshik lowers his window, disappointed that this is cutting into his “ogle the hottie” time.  
  
“Hey there! Thanks for stopping for our charity car-wash! Sorry for the delay but we can star-“  
  
“I’ll wait!” he blurts out, effectively cutting the other guy off.  
  
The stranger blinks at Wonshik, confusion evident in his face. “Wait?”  
  
“Uh,” Wonshik nervously starts off, giving a quick glance back to the blond (and taking in how _nicely_ those pants cling to _that ass_ as he bends down to wipe at the tires). He gulps, turning back to the other as he adds “you can serve the next car; I’ll just wait for my turn.” He licks his lips, giving a nervous, slightly suspicious chuckle.  
  
The man in front of his stares at Wonshik with a raised eyebrow, hands on his hips as he deadpans “You’ll wait your turn?”  
  
Wonshik gulps again and nods, hearing some girl shout from the back of his car _“Hakyeon, what are we waiting for?”_  
  
The man, _Hakyeon,_ is still eyeing him, a little smirk forming on his mouth. Hakyeon turns his head towards the back of Wonshik’s car, his gaze still locked with Wonshik as he says “He’s gonna wait his turn for _Jyani’s_ group. Just move onto the next one.” The man shoots him a wink before walking away. Wonshik slowly turns his attention back to the front to see the car driving out, the blond bouncing on his feet as it pulls out. The cute male turns around smiling, motioning for Wonshik to pull up.  
  
Wonshik takes a sharp intake of breath as he drives up. His heart is pounding so hard, it feels like it’ll escape his chest. He stops his car and the pretty blond comes up to his window, leaning against it as he beams at Wonshik.  
  
“Hey there! Thanks for stopping at our car-wash! Every dollar we earn today will go towards the Clean Water Project. We ask for at least $5, but it’s up to you how much you pay. So what’ll be handsome?” the hot stranger says, shooting Wonshik a coy smile, and, dear god, does he look hotter up close. The dark blond fringes stick to his forehead, his big brown eyes are glimmering, _freaking glimmering_ , his pretty pink lips plush and full: Wonshik is convinced he may be in love.  
  
Opening and closing his mouth several times, he reaches for his wallet, trying not to get _too_ distracted by the _breathtaking smile_ the blond is shooting him, as he fishes out a $20 bill. In an after though, he pulls out a second one and hands it over to the hot stranger in front of him.  
  
The blond’s eyebrows shoot up and jaw slightly drops, looking absolutely _adorable_ as he glances back up at Wonshik. “Why thank you mister!” he says, handing the money off to another girl. “We’ll take good care of you!” he exclaims, winking at Wonshik as he moves towards the front, Wonshik almost groaning.  
  
Three other people start on cleaning his car, the blond opting to work on the front of Wonshik’s car. He leans over Wonshik’s hood to wipe at the glass, his chest slightly pressing to Wonshik’s window. Wonshik licks his lips when a pebble of nipple can be seen poking against the thin, wet t-shirt. The soap suds from the sponge frustratingly block Wonshik’s view for a second, causing him to groan. Soon enough, the soap is cleared away with water, the blond giggling as he wipes at the glass with a dry towel.  
  
After a few more minutes his car is cleaned, the blond shooting Wonshik a beautiful smile. Wonshik decides now is the time, lowering his window to call the cute guy over, ask for him, his number, maybe mention the nice French restaurant he just drove past. He opens his mouth to say something when this _fucking giant_ comes out of nowhere and dumps an entire bucket of water on the blond.  
  
The blond squeaks, squinting his eyes shut trying to wipe the water away. His t-shirt is absolutely _soaking_ and almost completely see-through, his shorts clinging dangerously to his _pretty_ thighs. Groaning, the hottie turns to the cackling oaf to glare at him. “Sanghyuk!” he shouts, lips forming into a pout “Why’d you do that?! Now I’m all _wet_.” he whines.  
  
Wonshik swallows the lump in his throat hearing that.  
  
The fiendish asshole tries to mimic the blond’s pout (which if Wonshik has to be honest, is absolutely pathetic compared to the blond) as he mutters back “Oh, I’m sorry Jae baby, I didn’t mean to upset you.” he said, wrapping his arms around the hottie.  
  
Wonshik’s jaw drops when the tall guy picks the blond up, the shorter male giggling in return.  
  
“Stop it! We’re in front of customers!” the hottie says, slapping the giant’s chest.  
  
The taller male responds by pulling him closer, his _large hand_ completely _groping_ one of the blond’s buttcheek through those clinging short-shorts as he whispers rather loudly, _”Never!”_  
  
Wonshik’s heart sinks to his abdomen when he sees the tall guy crashing his lips with the blond, just _squeezing the hell_ out of the shorter male’s ass. He wants to look away, he really does...but it looks like of hot? Two young, good looking people in drenched t-shirts sticking to their bodies kind of making out?  
  
“Ya, Sanghyuk! Jaehwan! Break it up lovebirds! Not during charity time!” he hears Hakyeon yell from behind his car.  
  
The couple parts, panting heavily as they let go. The blond, well _Jaehwan_ has a pretty pink blush on his cheeks as he bites his lower lip. Shooting Sanghyuk a playful look as he picks up the rag he dropped during their make out session. Wonshik _shamelessly_ ogles the _bountiful_ backside as he does. Jaehwan stands up after fetching the cloth and Wonshik quickly averts his eyes only to lock them with Sanghyuk, the taller male raising an eye at him.  
  
Embarrassed, Wonshik’s eyes widen dramatically, as he quickly turns his car on to drive off. He’s pulling out of the lot when he hears the familiar cheerful voice yelling after him “Bye! Thanks for stopping!” He looks at his rear view mirror to find Jaehwan bouncing, huge boxy grin on his face, causing Wonshik to smile back; well at least until the giant wraps his arms around Jaehwan’s midriff, placing his chin on the blond’s shoulder.  
  
Wonshik tears his gaze off of his mirror when his cars bumps against the curve _again_ , causing him to sigh out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am on my phone when I saw the prompt and saw the challenge was going to close in a couple of hours lol Please excuse how choppy this might sound. I tried getting rid of the typos bit please disregard any you might see *nervous chuckles*


End file.
